gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Soumya Ramireddy
April 5, 2014 1. To Kristin, Matt. Andrew, and Avery - for your support at the Evening of Speech and Debate. 2. To Charlie - for helping me navigate yet another awkward conversation. 3. To Mr. Getty - for being so accommodating, despite the many makeup assignments I've had. ---- March 15, 2014 1. To Mr. Matley - for critiquing and revising my speeches for State Quals. 2. To my semifinal competitors - for referencing me SEVEN times in one round. That's a record! 3. To James Logan HS - for a great four years of competing on your campus. ---- March 1, 2014 1. To Homewood Suites - for attempting to make me feel at home across the nation from my actual home. 2. To Dr. Levine - for being considerate and open-minded. 3. To the MV speech and debate officers - for keeping the pepper tradition alive for me. ---- February 28, 2014 1. To Delta Airlines - for not delaying my flight. 2. To Target - for selling one last set of earmuffs for my freezing ears. 3. To the MV speech and debate officers - for being so trustworthy and talented. I love you guys! ---- February 23, 2014 1. To Mrs. Aamir - for your praise when I was doubting myself. 2. To my mother - for bringing me breakfast in bed. ---- February 22, 2014 1. To my mother - for letting me go to Kristin's surprise birthday party. 2. To my sister - for our incredibly entertaining shootout (with Nerf guns). 3. To Kristin - for being born today eighteen years ago and being such an important person in my life. ---- February 19, 2014 1. To Charlie - for being so ridiculously funny. 2. To the Danville Lions Club - for bringing attention to a topic that means so much to me (and for the $75). 3. To Brian - for being so supportive and for giving me companionship as we were locked in the library. ---- February 18, 2014 1. To my mother - for driving me home safely so early in the morning. 2. To my sister - for keeping me entertained all day. 3. To Noah - for helping me teach Speech Outreach in Elton's absence. ---- February 17, 2014 1. To Dr. Tissot - for such a warm welcome on such a cold day. 2. To Molly - for giving me a campus tour and making me excited for college. 3. To American Airlines - for giving me and my mother two seats home after our flight got cancelled. ---- February 16, 2014 1. To Monte Vista's Congress competitors at the Cal Invite - for collaborating on some stellar fact sheets. 2. To my judges at the Cal Invite - for smiling/laughing at my corny jokes. 3. To my mother - for taking care of everything I would need to travel to Cincinnati. ---- February 12, 2014 1. To my friends - for asking me about my interview and thereby taking interest in my life. 2. To Mrs. Terranova - for recognizing me as a National Merit Finalist. 3. To Mrs. Spilker - for not making me take the calculus test today. ---- February 11, 2014 1. To Starbucks - for being such a delicious way to start an early morning. 2. To my mother - for letting me sleep on her shoulder during the flight. 3. To Brian - for helping me with the Parli class lesson plan. ---- February 10, 2014 1. To my sister - for helping me prepare for my interview. 2. To Pushkar and his family - for giving me and mother a ride after my interview day. 3. To Fatima - for opening my eyes to the beauty of the opportunity in front of me. ---- February 9, 2014 1. To my mother - for packing for me. 2. To the United Airlines crew - for not delaying my flight. 3. To Panera Bread - for being so delicious in the snowy weather. ---- February 8, 2014 1. To Jordan - for your companionship throughout the first day of the Stanford Invitational. 2. To my judges at the Stanford Invitational - for giving me the feedback I competed for. 3. To Mrs. Liao - for offering to give me a ride home, even though it was so late. ---- February 7, 2014 1. To Mr. Bowling - for remembering and pronouncing my name correctly. 2. To my friends - for the interest they have taken in my life. 3. To Ms. Spilker - for giving us a free day in calculus. ---- February 6, 2014 1. To Avery - for letting me know ahead of time that there was no pop quiz in physics. 2. To "North Country" - for helping me come to some important realizations. 3. To my mother - for being so understanding. ---- February 5, 2014 1. To Jeff - for understanding and adapting to my busy schedule. 2. To the officers of the MV speech and debate team - for allowing for a rather peaceful meeting. 3. To Kristin - for persuading me to be more careful with my words. ---- February 4, 2014 1. To my mother - for not letting me completely over sleep. 2. To Mrs. Schikora - for handling the order of my mid year reports. 3. To Mrs. Bandrowski - for giving us an extra day to study for the quiz on muscles. ---- February 3, 2014 1. To Ali - for arranging such a thought-provoking research unit and discussion. 2. To Charlie - for not forgetting. 3. To my mother - for showing me how to scan documents. ---- February 2, 2014 1. To Mother Nature - for FINALLY giving us some rain. 2. To Ms. Wornow - for our easy conversation. 3. To the Internet - for being an amazing resource as I prepare for the coming weeks. ---- February 1, 2014 1. To Taylor - for explaining the maritime Congress bill to me so patiently. 2. To Ethan - for making Congress tournaments a blast. 3. To Avery - for inviting me to Gautam's surprise birthday party. ---- January 31, 2014 1. To Bijan P. - for helping our team prepare for Congress 3. 2. To Kristin - for pitching in to buy Gautam's birthday gift with me. 3. To Charlie - for answering my many Congress questions, no matter how late it got. ---- January 30, 2014 1. To Mr. Bowling - for being so hilarious. 2. To Taylor - for discussing Congress with me and helping me. 3. To Charlie - for hosting Congress prep. ---- January 29, 2014 1. To Mrs. Bandrowski - for showing us a movie today in class and not making us take notes on it. 2. To Brianna and Kristin - for pushing me to be on their Assassin's team. 3. To Elton - for inviting me to prep with him and Charlie. ---- January 28, 2014 1. To Mrs. Liao - for taking the time to listen to my speech and your praise. 2. To Avery - for making an effort to talk and hang out with me after so long. 3. To Elton - for our delightful conversation about all things "High School Musical" and "Frozen." ---- January 27, 2014 1. To my sister - for attempting to solve my problem. 2. To Rita - for accepting my many calls with kindness. 3. To my mother - for helping me clean. ---- January 26, 2014 1. To my father - for trying to help me wash my car. 2. To my sister - for bringing me food. 3. To QuizUp - for giving me a way to pass the time. ---- January 25, 2014 1. To the first semester of my senior year - for finally being over. Hello second semester! 2. To Mr. Prims - for our lovely conversation. 3. To Ms. Gilles - for reminding me of how much I love reading for pleasure. ---- January 24, 2014 1. To Jordan - for our thought-provoking conversation about college and the future. 2. To my mother - for being understanding of my car troubles. 3. To Kristin and Brianna - for such a fun night. ---- January 23, 2014 1. To the cast and crew of "The Vampire Diaries" - for making such a brilliant show. Congratulations on 100 episodes. 2. To Kristin - for being my go-to girl. 3. To Charlie - for making me smile. ---- January 22, 2014 1. To Mr. Nagore - for your touching words this morning. 2. To Charlie - for copying an extra physics conversion sheet for me. 3. To Kristin - for lending me a conversion sheet for the physics final. ---- January 21, 2014 1. To Autreen - for letting me switch clickers with him to get my lucky one. 2. To my sister - for making me dinner. 3. To Khan Academy - for providing me with 6 hours worth of physics review. ---- January 20, 2014 1. To Martin Luther King, Jr. - for trading your life in to be a positive force in this world. R.I.P. 2. To time - for it finally being the last week before I am a second semester senior. 3. To Homayoon - for clarifying physics for me. ---- January 19, 2014 1. To my mother - for making me breakfast and lunch. 2. To Brian - for helping me with my description of speech and debate for the yearbook. 3. To the Niners and Seahawks - for having a thrilling game, although the results were unfavorable. ---- January 18, 2014 1. To Angela - for making tutoring interesting. 2. To Ben - for helping me prepare for my chemistry final. 3. To my mother - for driving me late at night. ---- January 17, 2014 1. To my AP Chem lab group today - for collaborating with me to get decent results in a timely manner. 2. To Maya and Kristin - for helping me transport the NHS TA Day catering, even though they didn't have to. 3. To "Everyday Gratitude" - for showing me that I tend to forget what I'm grateful for when I'm busy. ---- January 16, 2014 1. To Dr. Joiner - for rearranging his schedule to speak with me. 2. To my mother - for unintentionally easing my stress. 3. To my sister - for bringing my backpack to my room as I requested. ---- January 15, 2014 1. To Mrs. Bandrowski - for introducing me to the new experience of watching a knee surgery. 2. To Mr. Matley - for valuing my opinion. 3. To Courtney - for letting me go first for book talks. ---- January 14, 2014 1. To Mr. Nagore - for ending the game in economics. 2. To Yvonne - for being willing to finish the HAP chicken wing lab. 3. To Mr. Matley - for critiquing my speech and supporting me. ---- January 13, 2014 1. To my mother - for being so understanding. 2. To Mr. Taylor - for buying me some extra study time. 3. To Mr. Getty - for not giving us a pop quiz today. ---- January 12, 2014 1. To Mr. Prims - for reaching out to me to schedule an interview. 2. To Judy - for being so bright in our discussion today. 3. To my sister - for letting me study in her room (even though she was trying to sleep). ---- January 11, 2014 1. To my mother - for making me breakfast. 2. To Skype - for working so well today. 3. To Lauren - for taking the stress out of a college interview. ---- January 10, 2014 1. To Arielle and Carrie - for letting me join their AP Chemistry lab group this morning. 2. To my mother - for being a hilarious texter. 3. To Mr. Dunlap - for being an amazing subsitute teacher (as always). ---- January 9, 2014 1. To Mrs. Baskerville - for always being so understanding. 2. To Mr. Solomon - for always staying on top of things. 3. To Edward - for making me smile. ---- January 8, 2014 1. To Kristin - for braiding my hair. 2. To my mother - for looking out for my well-being. 3. To Ben - for clarifying organic chemistry for me. ---- January 7, 2014 1. To Yvonne - for being a great partner in our HAP practical today. 2. To Brianna - for inadvertently keeping me from making what could've been a huge mistake. 3. To Gotye - for his song "Somebody That I Used To Know". ---- January 6, 2014 1. To Mrs. Schikora - for addressing all of my transcript requests with a smile. 2. To the Science Alliance team - for the Cold Stone giftcard (and for pairing me with an awesome buddy). 3. To my mother - for making me believe in myself as I explore a new and exciting opportunity. ---- January 5, 2014 1. To Pranavi - for being born today nineteen years ago and being the most chill cousin ever. 2. To Karen - for being understanding of my busy schedule. 3. To my sister - for being my "college counselor" over the past few months. ---- January 4, 2014 1. To my mother - for the fruit tart. 2. To my grandmother - for always believing in me. 3. To Jane Austen - for writing the timeless classic that is Pride and Prejudice. ---- January 3, 2014 1. To Miguel - for cleaning my messy room. 2. To my grandmother - for forcing me to become acquainted with the workings of our upstairs TV. 3. To my sister - for going on a walk with me. ---- January 2, 2014 1. To my sister - for sharing her chocolate with me. 2. To my grandparents - for reminding me to take care of myself in the midst of my busy life. 3. To my mother - for motivating me to power through my responsibilities. ---- January 1, 2014 1. To Brian - for playing a helpful role in my college application process. 2. To Harika - for the late Christmas gifts. 3. To Kristin - for inviting me to hang out with her (even though she knew I probably wouldn't be able to).